Laços de Sangue
by Katyna Choovanski
Summary: Em todos estes anos sempre soube que chegaria o dia em que teria de pagar por meus pecados. Sempre imaginei, e temi, esse dia. Quando aqueles a quem um dia considerei minha família, meus irmãos, viriam até mim e me dariam o meu castigo."Não é B/E, fic OC"
1. Epilogo

**Laços de Sangue**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogo**

**

* * *

**

Em todos estes anos sempre soube que chegaria o dia em que teria de pagar por meus pecados. Sempre imaginei, e temi, esse dia. Quando aqueles a quem um dia considerei minha família, meus irmãos, viriam até mim e me dariam o meu castigo. O que nunca imaginei, e é isso o que mais lamento, é que este dia seria justamente no momento mais pleno de minha existência, quando em fim encontrei um lugar para chamar de lar, uma família, um amor. Enfim, agora entendo... nem tudo pode ser eterno, principalmente a felicidade, não para mim. O que me consola é que ao menos eles estarão seguros, quando eu me for. Está perto agora. Só espero que meu amor possa me perdoar, que meu pai possa compreender meus motivos e que minha nova família possa os confortar, afinal eles já eram uma família mesmo antes de mim.

* * *

**N/A**: Então, pessoal aqui vai (meio século depois) mais uma de minhas fics. Pra quem não me conhece, olá!

Pra quem já foi meu leitor... PERDÂO! Sim perdão, não me apedrejem em praça publica eu suplico!

Deixem-me explicar.

Muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vidinha desde a ultima fic que eu postei, e eu sei, eu sei, não foi nem uma nem duas que ficaram incompletas, mas é que realmente as coisas ficaram complicadas na minha vida, pra começar fiquei pelo menos dois anos sem um PC pra chamar de meu... pois é minha vida é dura. Sem falar nos bloqueios criativos, não gosto nem de pensar pra não deprimir de novo. Mas enfim, aqui estou eu de novo, com a cara e a coragem tentando desenvolver um projeto novo, e espero eu, desta vez levá-lo até o fim!

Quanto as fics antigas, como podem ter notado, eu as retirei do ar. Por que? Bom, simplesmente por que acho sacanagem deixar elas lá no purgatório, sem previsão de continuidade, ae chega um leitor desavisado e dá de cara com a dura realidade de que a fic ta parada. Isso é muito triste, eu sei, mas é o melhor no momento. Eu penso sim em dar continuidade a elas um dia, mas como não posso dar um prazo vai ficando assim por enquanto.

O importante agora pra mim é tentar desenvolver uma boa fic e é nisso que eu vou me concentrar.

Então, por favor, já sabem o esqueminha né? Reviews pra deixar a autora motivada.


	2. Lar, meu novo e frio lar!

**Sinopse:** "Em todos estes anos sempre soube que chegaria o dia em que teria de pagar por meus pecados. Sempre imaginei, e temi, esse dia. Quando aqueles a quem um dia considerei minha família, meus irmãos, viriam até mim e me dariam o meu castigo."

**Fic pós-Amanhecer.**

_**Tipo:**_ Geral – Romance

_**Shipper:**_ Original Character

_**Disclaimer: **_Com exceção aos '_Original Character'_ dessa fanfic, todos os personagens e trama pertencem à Stephenie Meyer .

* * *

**CAPITULO I: **

Lar, meu novo e frio lar!

* * *

Levantei a cabeça, desviando a concentração do meu notebook, apenas alguns segundos para admirar as delicadas e coloridas flores que brotavam por toda parte a beira da estrada, tingindo o cenário de múltiplas cores, que passavam como um borrão pela janela do confortável utilitário prateado em que me encontrava e cuja marca não saberia dizer. Nunca me liguei muito nessas coisas, modelos de carros ou marcas de roupas, como seria de se esperar da maioria das adolescentes normais de 16 anos, não que algum dia eu pudesse me considerar uma adolescente normal.

De qualquer forma, o senhor Martinson parecia incansável em seu intuito de ressaltar, orgulhoso, cada pequeno detalhe em sua mais nova aquisição. E por mais que tal explanação me parecesse torturosamente entediante me peguei diversas vezes concordando com alguma de suas observações com polidos "...é verdade..." ou "Isso é muito útil!", embora eu não tivesse realmente idéia do que ele estivesse falando.

-Esta vendo? -dizia ele entusiasmado, logo após atravessarmos a divisa da cidade, apontando pela janela tal qual um bom cicerone. –Quando o inverno chegar, aquele lago estará completamente congelado e será possível patinar, a garotada da cidade passa um bom tempo nesse lago, patinando, praticando hockey, essas coisas. Eu mesmo tive meus momentos na minha juventude, bons tempos.

E sorrindo, embevecido por suas lembranças, começou uma nova e entediante narrativa, da qual peguei apenas as primeiras palavras. Dei uma ultima olhada pela paisagem do lago; onde nessa época do ano podia-se ver muitos turistas, adeptos da pesca, se divertindo ou mesmos pequenos hidroaviões que ofereciam passeios turísticos, o que devo admitir, deveria ser algo realmente bonito de se ver; e voltei minha atenção ao notebook.

Neve, florestas, lagos congelados e frio, muito frio, eram coisas que eu já esperava encontrar, principalmente em se tratando do Alaska. Obviamente era um cenário totalmente distinto do qual eu me acostumara nos últimos anos. Não senhor, montanhas nevadas e densas e úmidas florestas em nada se assemelhavam com as altivas palmeiras e as douradas praias do sul da Califórnia.

Nos últimos três anos a Califórnia fora meu endereço oficial, era um lugar tranqüilo de se viver, com suas belas praias e gente bonita e bronzeada circulando por todo lugar, resumindo era algo totalmente diferente da realidade na qual me encontrava agora. Mas na verdade a minha nova condição não é algo com que eu esteja preocupada no momento, realmente a escolha fora totalmente minha, e como vovó Emma diria, eu sou uma _camaleoa_ e me adapto muito fácil a todas as circunstancias.

O ponto mais delicado talvez em toda essa mudança seria justamente superar mais essa perda, não que eu já não estivesse mais do que acostumada a perder pessoas queridas. Ainda assim vou realmente sentir a falta dela, que me acolhera em seus braços sem a menor das reservas, ainda mais considerando a trágica e recente perda a qual ela havia acabado de sofrer.

A verdade é que ambas estávamos frágeis demais naquela época e não fora difícil nos apegarmos uma a outra. E depois, qualquer mulher de bom coração, como fora Emma, agiria da mesma forma ao receber a sua porta uma neta que não conhecera.

Muitos anos antes, quando seu marido ainda estava vivo, o então senhor McKay, tivera uma terrível briga com o filho, Drew, o único do casal. Na ocasião, Emma que tivera uma criação rígida mesmo para o seu tempo, tentara se manter neutra na disputa entre pai e filho, e ao final, quando Drew saíra de casa batendo a porta com poucos pertences nas mãos e jurando nunca mais por os pés ali, ela não o impedira. Esse sempre fora um grande remorso que a assombrara todos os anos que se seguiram sem noticias do filho. Mesmo depois da morte do marido, sete anos mais tarde, Drew nunca lhe dera noticias.

Fora apenas a três anos atrás que ela voltara a ter noticias do filho. Quando eu bati a sua porta, uma mala na mão, e a fatídica noticia de que Drew, _meu pai_, havia falecido. Ela não me pedira muitos detalhes na ocasião, e nem nos anos que se seguiram. Se podia-se dizer algo de Emma era que ela era uma mulher prática, mesmo na dor. Contentou-se com o pouco que lhe contei sobre o câncer terminal de meu pai, e a eclampsia que vitimara _minha mãe_ no parto, fez uma ou duas perguntas sobre minha vida no Óregon, e pronto, já fazia parte da família e isso era só o que lhe importava. Logo o antigo quarto que fora de Drew estava coberto com novos papeis de parede em tons florais e muitas rendas e babados decoravam o restante da mobília, a cama de dossel, minha peça preferida, eu mesma ajudei a restaurar após a comprarmos em um brechó no centro da cidade.

Bom, agora tudo isso é passado, assim como mais essa etapa da minha vida. A minha realidade agora é esta, Alaska. Onde eu viverei com meus mais novos pais adotivos, Harold Martinson e sua esposa Connie. Eles pareciam boas pessoas realmente, de acordo com as informações que a assistente social havia me passado. Quatro semanas atrás, quando o casal Martinson estivera na Califórnia para me conhecer, fiquei sabendo um pouco mais sobre eles. Ele um professor de literatura do colegial, e ela dona de um pequeno e charmoso _**bistrô**_, haviam se conhecido a apenas dez anos, quando Connie se mudara para o Alaska, cansada da vida badalada de Nova York onde fora uma famosa e disputada _chef_ de cozinha. Segundo disseram, fora amor a primeira vista e em pouco mais de um mês estavam casados.

Há um pouco mais de um ano haviam decidido aumentar a família e desde o primeiro momento a adoção era sua única opção. Acontece que o casal Martinson já não era mais tão jovem, ele com seus já 51 anos e Connie chegando aos 47 eram completamente conscientes de que não poderiam ser pais pelos meios naturais, sendo assim lhes restava a adoção. O que os diferenciava dos demais casais que geralmente optam pela adoção era o fato de ao contrário da maioria, eles não estarem interessados em bebês.

Veja bem, não que eles não gostassem de bebês, eles fizeram questão de me explicar na ocasião, mas o fato é que eles sabiam muito bem que já não eram tão jovens. Sendo assim não seria justo com a criança chegar a adolescência com pais que mais pereciam avós, sem contar com tudo o mais que eles inevitavelmente perderiam do crescimento e ao longo da vida do filho. E tudo isso considerando que lhes fosse permitido pelo serviço social receberem um bebê, o que era uma possibilidade quase nula, pelos mesmos motivos. Sendo assim eles concordaram que o ideal seria _pegar_ uma criança já mais crescidinha, que já poderia cuidar do próprio nariz, mas que ainda precisasse dos cuidados e do amor de uma família.

Admito que me senti um bocado culpada na ocasião, após essa conversa, como se eu estivesse tirando de alguém a oportunidade de ter pais tão bons como os Martinson obviamente poderiam ser, de alguma criança que realmente precisasse de cuidados, de carinho, de uma família. Quanto a mim, bom, fato que eu sempre soube me cuidar muito bem sozinha, e já não sou uma criança indefesa a muito, _muito_ tempo. A questão é que, aceitando ou não, sou _humana_ e como tal um ser egoísta, e realmente já estou tão cansada de me sentir sozinha, sem paradeiro, que foi inevitável me deixar levar pelo entusiasmo de Connie -que jurara ter me achado simplesmente idêntica a uma de suas primas, que não via a anos, assim que pôs os olhos em uma foto minha registrada no sistema de adoção-, e dos projetos que Harold já estava planejando para a construção de um banheiro particular para mim no soton, onde eles pretendiam prepara o meu quarto, que segundo eles, seria um dos maiores cômodos da casa.

-Afinal nós sabemos muito bem que uma mocinha da sua idade precisa da sua privacidade. -Afirmara Harold, entre ansioso e constrangido por não saber ao certo como lidar com uma garota de 16 anos, o que era engraçado considerando que ele lidava todos os dias com adolescentes nessa mesma faixa de idade na escola onde lecionava.

-E é claro, você vai poder decorar tudo ao seu modo, querida, não sei o que esta na moda agora, admito, mas vamos tentar fazer tudo ao seu gosto. -Completou Connie com um tom tão obviamente materno que era mesmo de se admirar que nunca tivesse tido seus próprios filhos.

Bom, o que mais posso dizer, depois de toda essa conversa quando me dei conta os papeis já estavam assinados e eu só precisaria esperar mais alguns dias, enquanto os tramites legais corriam para enfim me tornar oficialmente parte da família Martinson. No entanto, nesse período de espera Connie mantivera contato o tempo todo, sempre me enviando e-mails para perguntar como eu estava ou para mandar sugestões sobre a decoração do quarto que ela pesquisava incansavelmente na internet. E por mais que eu dissesse que ela não devia se dar ao trabalho ela sempre desconversava dizendo o quanto estava se divertindo com os preparativos ou que estava conseguindo algumas peças realmente por uma pechincha no **Ibai. **Felizmente consegui convencê-la de que minha antiga cama de brechó era uma peça de valor sentimental para mim, e dessa forma ela concordara em aproveitá-la na decoração. O móvel fora enviado a um par de dias por uma empresa de mudanças.

Agora estávamos no meio de Agosto e finalmente a papelada da adoção saíra. A assistente social me acompanhara até o _Aeroporto Internacional de San José_, onde eu pegaria um vôo para meu novo destino no Alaska. E foi já me sentindo saudosa do calor e das palmeiras que eu me despedi da Califórnia.

Muitas horas depois, das quais admito ter passado grande parte dormindo, como boa preguiçosa que sou, finalmente o avião aterrissou no aeroporto _Internacional de Anchorage_, e tão logo sai pelo portão de embarque fui saudada por um entusiasmado Sr Martinson que veio ao meu encontro. De imediato ele tomou de minhas mãos uma pequena maleta que eu carregava, numa tentativa de ser gentil, – consegui manter apenas a mochila a qual me agarrei bravamente – e seguimos para fazer o _chek-in_ enquanto ele me bombardeava de perguntas sobre se o vôo havia sido bom, se estava com fome e me advertindo que eu deveria colocar mais um agasalho, pois lá fora estava realmente frio se comparado com o clima da California, tudo isso num turbilhão de palavras que poderia deixar qualquer um atordoado. Enquanto pegávamos minhas outras malas, justificou a ausência de Connie, que ficara em casa cuidado dos últimos preparativos para a minha chegada, e me encaminhou para o estacionamento onde deixara seu carro.

Foram exaustivas e sacrificantes quatro horas de viagem, desde o aeroporto _Internacional de Anchorage_ até nosso destino final, Homer. Sim, isso mesmo, esse é o nome do meu mais novo e frio lar. Dá pra acreditar que no mundo exista um lugar com o mesmo nome daquele personagem totalmente comédia dos desenhos animados? Pois é, existe e é pra lá que eu vou.

Acontece que a pequena cidade de Homer até possui o seu próprio aeroporto municipal e uma simples escala teria resolvido o problema das quatro horas intermináveis de viajem de carro, o problema é que nessa época do ano aparentemente a cidade se torna simplesmente impraticável devido a grande demanda de turistas, que buscam na região os prazeres de uma boa caça e pesca abundante. E em conseqüência disso fora simplesmente impossível conseguir um vôo até lá, tão em cima da hora.

Enquanto passávamos pela estrada principal da cidade, Harold continuava as apresentações, indicando os pontos mais importantes da cidade, como a escola de ensino fundamental, -logo no inicio da cidade-, o Banco, Correios e uma infinidade de pousadas, hotéis, bares e restaurantes. O que deixava muito claro a grande demanda de comércio turístico que girava a cidade. Foi com um particular orgulho que Harold apontou para a pequena jóia da família, o _Bistrô Douce France, _uma pequena e aconchegante construção em estilo de chalé, rústico porém delicado, onde Connie instalara seu charmoso restaurante Frances, logo ao lado da _Fireweed Gallery_, que dava esquina para o _Cosmic Kitchen_. Passamos também pelo _Heritage Hotel_, uma construção em formato de bloco, toda trabalhada em toras de madeira onde podia-se ver uma grande soma de carros estacionados, provavelmente turistas, e trailers, estes espalhados por toda a cidade.

Fiquei particularmente chocada quando passamos por um _Subway_, quero dizer, estamos falando de uma cidade pequena do Alaska, certo? Então não era de se supor que se encontraria uma marca tão conhecida como esta por aqui. Para o meu assombro, e divertimento de Harald, quando partilhei com ele minha surpresa ele simplesmente riu e disse que se eu preferisse havia um _Mc Donald´s_ logo ali na _Avenida Lake_. Certo, devo admitir que provavelmente eu estava subestimando o lugar. Mas quando se compara uma cidade como Homer, com pouco menos de seis mil habitantes com _San José_ (California) com seus um bilhão de habitantes, acho que é era de se esperar que minhas expectativas fossem tão baixas.

A um determinado ponto Harold fez um pequeno desvio, me perguntando se eu não estava muito cansada para conhecer alguns outros pontos importantes da cidade. A bem da verdade eu estava exausta, mais mentalmente, devido todo o estresse da viagem, do que fisicamente, contudo não tive coragem de decepcionar o pobre homem que parecia tão excitado quanto uma criança as vésperas do Natal. Estava bastante claro que ele pretendia fazer de tudo para provar que eu poderia ser perfeitamente feliz naquela cidade, então como dizer não a alguém assim, tão dedicado?

Passamos por uma pequena e simpática praça cuja um coreto no centro dava um toque charmoso de cidade pequena ao lugar, sendo completado com o visual de diversos e bem cuidados canteiros de flores das mais coloridas. Do outro lado da rua havia um centro de controle de animais, e Harold explicou que em sua maioria os casos atendidos por eles eram situações simples, desde guaxinins desordeiros criando problemas com latas de lixo a um irritadiço texugo que decidira fazer ninho no porão de alguém, e que vez ou outra tinham que recolher algum alce perdido na estrada. O mais raro eram os casos de ursos vindo até a cidade em busca de comida, o que acontecia em sua maioria durante as férias de verão quando a cidade ficava cheia de turistas descuidados. Ursos. Deixei um suspiro escapar a essa lembrança, o que o Sr Martinson provavelmente entendeu, erradamente, como uma reação ao medo.

-Mas não se preocupe –ele se apressou em dizer, tentando me lançar um olhar confiante-, já faz bem um par de ano que não temos esse tipo de ocorrência na cidade. Os guardas florestais tomam todo o cuidado para os manter em segurança na reserva.

-E quanto aos caçadores? Eles tem permissão para entra na floresta? –Quis saber, não custava guardas certas informações.

-Oh, sim sim, mas apenas os com licença credenciada, entende? E eles não podem acampar por lá também. O Parque Nacional é dividido, há uma área especifica para acampar, e uma outra parte, mais restrita, para os caçadores, afinal boa parte dos turistas estão aqui para isso.

-Bom, e há... sabe, muitos ursos por lá? –Insisti, tentando passar o tom certo na pergunta.

-Hum, da ultima vez que conversei com Joshua ele disse que estava havendo um bom crescimento populacional deles por lá, mas nada com o que se deva preocupar Cath.

-Catherine! –O corrigi, um pouso ríspida de mais para o meu próprio bem. Diminutivos, Harg! Se eu tenho um nome, que ele seja usado, oras.

-Oh, sim... Catherine, hum... eu só pensei em... bem...

Ótimo, Catherine, seja antipática com quem lhe dá abrigo e comida, é um bom começo. Se pudesse teria me chutado por deixar o pobre homem tão vermelho quanto os cabelos da esposa. Aprecei-me em corrigir a situação.

-Não é realmente um problema, eu só meio que gosto do meu nome completo, entende? –Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso simpatia, aquele que eu sabia causava um efeito, digamos, impactante nas pessoas em geral. O que visivelmente funcionou, pois logo o homem pareceu se acalmar e voltar a cor natural.

Após um breve momento de silencio, um tanto quanto constrangedor, finalmente o Sr Martinson voltou a tagarelice, ao estacionar o carro em frente a uma grande construção de tijolos vermelhos.

-Aqui estamos! –Bradou em entusiasmo, me convidando a sair, o que fiz a seu exemplo, me juntando em seguia a ele do outro lado do carro. –Bem vinda a _Homer High School_!

Diante de nós se erguia um grande edifício em uma incomum forma de acento circunflexo, como se fossem dois grandes braços de tijolos vermelhos se abrindo em um abraço para seus visitantes. A sua frente, no centro do pátio, dois mastros se erguiam portando as bandeiras da cidade e dos EUA respectivamente. Arbustos bem podados decoravam a praça, e duas escadarias de pedras conduziam a entrada, cada qual posicionada diante de um dos "braços" do edifício, de dois andares. Um grande estacionamento antecedia a construção, e Harold explicou que mais adiante, na lateral direita do terreno, por trás de uma cortina de altos pinheiros, se encontravam o campo de Baseball, quatro quadras de Tênis e um campo de atletismo com uma grande pista de corrida.

-Não é uma beleza? –Indagou cheio de si, seus olhos brilhando em orgulho incontido. –É aqui onde você estudará, assim como também é onde eu leciono Literatura Inglesa.

-É bastante bonito, sem duvida. Toda essa vegetação em volta, e arvores e tudo, dão um clima realmente acolhedor. –Tentei o meu melhor para lhe agradar com um sorriso entusiasmado, o que pareceu funcionar pois seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, assim como seu peito estufado em orgulho.

-Sim sim, temos mesmo muito orgulho dos nossos jardins e bosques aqui, não é como as selvas de pedra das cidades grandes, como você pode ver. Aqui prezamos a coexistência com natureza.

E mais uma vez o homem se perdeu em seus intermináveis discursos sobre as belezas de sua pequena cidade, enquanto retornávamos ao carro e a estrada.

Após alguns minutos serpenteando por uma estradinha parcamente pavimentada, na maior parte do tempo ladeada pelos já costumeiros pinheiros, finalmente entramos em uma rua ainda mais estreita e esburacada, a qual nos levaria até a residência dos Martinson. O anoitecer já se pronunciava quando finalmente, segundo o Sr Martinson, estávamos perto de chegar em casa. Nossa casa. Minha nova casa. Isso ainda soava tão estranho. Mas era sempre assim, no inicio.

Foi então que finalmente ele diminuiu a velocidade, estacionando em frente a uma pequena construção toda iluminada, evidenciando vida lá dentro. Encimada sobre uma contenção de pedras rústicas encontrava-se uma simples, porem charmosa casa construída em madeira, como a grande parte das casas da região. Esta fora pintada em um tom cinzento, sóbrio e elegante, que se destacava com os detalhes dos batentes das janelas e portas brancas e o telhado vermelho. Era pequeno porem gracioso, ainda mais com as dezenas de flores silvestres crescendo livremente por toda a parte.

-Bom, então é isso! Essa é nossa casa, sua também agora, é claro. –Disparou Harold, claramente ansioso com a minha reação, enquanto eu ainda admirava ao longe a vista para o lago.

-E perfeito! –Exclamei concedendo-lhe um grande sorriso antes de sair correndo do carro.

Circundei a casa, afim de, ter uma melhor visão da paisagem que se erguia ao fundo. Com os diversos tons de laranja e azul se mesclando no céu era possível ver o reflexo das montanhas nevadas refletindo-se na superfície plácida do grande lago Beluga. Era de tirar o fôlego.

-Então, her... você realmente gostou? De verdade? –Seria grosseiro rir do nervosismo do pobre homem, mas como era possível ele se preocupar que eu não gostasse de um lugar como este?

-Você esta brincando? É magnífico! –Tentei deixar claro a sinceridade em meus olhos o que o fez relaxar e novamente estufar o peito orgulhosamente.

-Bom, bom, muito bom. –Ele secou sua testa calva em um gesto nervoso, em seguida indicando que o acompanhasse. –Então vamos entrando, demoramos mais do que o previsto, e Connie já deve estar chispando de nervoso. Deus nos livre atrasarmos o jantar dela. Sabe, ela esteve bem ansiosa preparando algo especial pra você.

-Oh! Ela não devia se incomodar. – Gemi com a idéia. _Comer_ nunca fora um dos meus maiores prazeres, e não gostaria de decepcionar Connie caso ela tivesse preparado um banquete ou algo do tipo. –Eu realmente não ligo muito pra isso.

-Ora deixe de bobagem. –Retornou do carro trazendo minhas malas precariamente, no que eu corri para ajudá-lo antes que ele fosse com tudo ao chão. –Connie simplesmente ama cozinhar, é como se corresse molho de tomate em suas veias... –e riu ofegante da sua própria piada enquanto subia as escadas da varanda. –Vai ver como aqui em casa não é preciso ter dia especial para se ter boa comida na mesa.

Mal terminada a frase e a porta da frente se abrira num baque e de dentro dela uma esbelta e ruiva mulher saíra, um sorriso nos lábios e uma colher de pau na mão.

-Jesus Cristo, finalmente chegaram! Francamente já estava pensando em acionar a guarda florestal, temendo que tivessem sido devorados por um urso ou algo assim. –E sem a menor cerimônia Connie veio até mim, agarrando-me em um forte abraço, que não deixava em nada a dever a de um urso. –Oh, querida, veja só, você parece exausta. –Exclamou após nos separamos do abraço, um olhar terno para mim que logo se tornou irritado ao se voltar para o marido. –Harold, me recuso a acreditar que você andou arrastando essa menina pela cidade depois da viagem tão longa que a pobrezinha teve de fazer.

-Veja bem querida... –começou o Sr Martinson em um tom conciliador, enquanto levava as malas para dentro e colocava o maior espaço possível entre ele e a colher de pau que Coniie agitava em sua direção. –eu apenas pensei Catherine gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais da cidade, sabe, ver que ela não se enterrou tão no fundo de lugar nenhum como poderia parecer.

-Ora não seja absurdo Harold, a menina terá toda uma vida para conhecer a cidade e tirar suas próprias conclusões. –E como quem dá aquele assunto por encerrado voltou-se novamente para mim, o sorriso doce mais uma vez presente. –Você deve estar faminta, não é querida? Só espero que o _senhor meu marido_, -entoou novamente irritara, as mãos na cintura e um olhar azedo que fez Harold se encolher na poltrona onde sentara-_, _tenha tido ao menos o bom senso de alimentá-la descentemente durante a viagem.

-Oh, sim! Nós almoçamos em _Anchor Point_ antes de seguirmos viagem. –Achei por bem intervir em favor do Sr Martinson, antes que aquela colher de pau realmente fizesse uma vitima.

-Bom, se é assim... –o sorriso estava de volta-, vamos levar suas coisas até seu quarto querida, deve estar ansiosa por tomar um bom banho e provar uma comidinha caseira. Só Deus sabe o que meu marido andou lhe dando pra comer, essas porcarias de fast-food, francamente.

Tive que me conter para não rir de toda a situação era simplesmente incrível a interação daqueles dois. A forma quase ameaçadora que Connie podia adquirir tão subitamente contrastando com o seu outro lado, doce e gentil. Enquanto Harold com seu jeito por vezes pomposo podia tornar-se tão submisso a um único olhar da esposa. Ainda assim não havia duvida de que eles se completavam.

Acompanhei Connie pelo segundo andar da casa, onde ela indicou a porta que dava para o meu quarto. Segundo haviam me dito anteriormente, praticamente todo o segundo andar havia sido moldado de forma a acomodar uma suíte para mim. Sentia-me culpada por ter-lhes causado tantos transtornos, mas Connie parecia tão simplesmente radiante que era impossível não me permitir contagiar com sua alegria.

-Aqui, agora querida, lembre-se, se algo não estiver ao seu gosto...

-Não se preocupe Connie...- a interrompi antes que ela ficasse ainda mais ansiosa.- Tenho certeza de que esta tudo perfeito.

Sorrimos uma para a outra, num consenso mudo de que não voltaríamos ao assunto, então por sim abri a porta.

A palavra "perfeito" não parecia fazer justiça a definição de como estava aquele quarto. Minha antiga cama de dossel localizada no centro do cômodo fora a primeira peça na qual meus olhos pousaram. No lugar das pesadas cortinas florais que antes ladeavam suas colunas agora pendiam delicados véus em tom creme com bordados caramelo em padrões indianos, tudo muito delicado, muito suave. A roupa de cama era branca com os mesmos bordados intrincados em tons mais dourados, nada ostentoso, mas que dava um charme muito particular as peças. Ao lado da cama fora colocado uma mesinha de cabeceira ântica, seguindo o estilo retro da cama. A um canto fora colocado uma escrivaninha da qual me aproximei e depositei meu notebook, uma confortável cadeira estilo _Luiz XV_ fazia conjunto com ela. Do outro lado do quarto havia uma porta, que presumi seria do banheiro, e ao lado desta um grande guarda-roupas branco, tão antigo quanto as demais peças. Havia ainda um abajur junto a uma poltrona fofa que descansava ao lado de um par de portas para a qual me dirigi.

Ao abri-las senti a gélida brisa noturna bater contra minha face e o ar faltar em meus pulmões devido a esplendorosa visão. Ali havia uma modesta sacada de onde eu podia contemplar toda a plenitude do Lago Beluga, as montanhas e o céu estrelado.

-Vocês não deviam ter tido tanto trabalho. –Consegui balbuciar, a vos embargada na garganta.

-Fizemos isso por que quisemos, e pronto. –Respondeu Connie as minhas costas. –E não é como se tivéssemos pintado todo esse cenário só por você, certo? Ele já esta ai mesmo, então por que não aproveitá-lo?

Retrucou em tom brincalhão, ao meu lado, emburrando seu quadril contra o meu em tom de camaradagem. Deixei um riso escapar diante de seu gesto tão jovial. Eu realmente poderia me acostumar com essa vida.

-Obrigada! –E em um gesto atípico meu a abracei. Connie pareceu se surpreende por um momento, mas em seguida correspondeu ao abraço.

Pude sentir um pequeno espasmo em seu corpo e deduzi que ela se esforçava para conter as lágrimas.

-Hei, querida! –Nos separamos a tempo de ver Harold espichando inseguro apenas a cabeça pela porta do quarto, incerto se devia deixar mais alguma parte do corpo exposto como possível alvo caso Connie ainda tivesse algo ameaçador em mãos. –Desculpe interromper, mas... her, sabe... é que tem algo cheirando na cozinha e ...

-OH! Saint Dieu! Meu _Quiche Lorraine_!

E no minuto seguinte Connie desaparecia pela porta.

-Bem, eu trousse suas malas Catherine, -Harold que ainda estava no batente da porta com um sorriso amarelo adentrou o quarto posicionando as malas ao pé da cama. –Espero que tenha ficado tudo ao seu gosto, Connie realmente se esforçou muito.

E lá estava o desconfortável Sr Martinson, tentando se ajustar a novidade de ter uma filha adolescente.

-Esta tudo ótimo Harold, melhor até. Essa vista é de tirar o fôlego. –Pronto, lá estava novamente o pavão estufando o peito orgulhoso. Era risível o quão fácil podia-se agradar este homem.

-Ótimo, ótimo! –Respondeu em meio a uma risada desajeitada, coçando um tufo de cabelo que escapara a calvície. –Então, bem, quando estiver pronta, Connie logo deve estar colocando a mesa para o jantar...

-Ah, pode deixar, vou apenas tomar um banho rápido, me trocar e já desço. Só espero que o Quiche de Connie tenha sobrevivido. -Brinquei no que o Sr Martinson tentou disfarçar o riso, olhando sobre o ombro, claramente preocupado que sua esposa o pegasse rindo de sua desgraça.

-Acredite, minha cara, seria um desastre, um verdadeiro drama se algo acontecesse ao precioso Quiche Lorraine de Connie, ela não se perdoaria, é o que eu digo.

E dizendo isso o homem se retirou, ainda resmungando algo com os seus botões.

Uma vez sozinha no quarto me deixei cair pesadamente sobre a cama. Este foi sem duvida um dia longo. E olha que eu entendo bem sobre dias _longos_. Depois de um momento de contemplação me forcei a ir até a mala desencavar algo confortável para vestir e minha nécessaire de utensílios de banho. Ainda me arrastando fui até o banheiro onde gastei a próxima meia hora tentando me por descente novamente. Estava terminando de secar o cabelo quando lembrei-me de algo. Deixei a toalha sobre o encosto da cadeira e fui até minha mochila. De lá retirei um embrulho de tecido carmim que envolvia uma pequena e retangular caixa de prata, já enegrecida pela longa idade. Me permiti observá-la por um momento, minha mão acariciando a tampa. Um suspiro saudoso escapou por meus lábios. Ouvi ao longe Connie gritando algo para Harold sobre a disposição correta dos pratos a mesa. Isso me despertou de meus devaneios. Voltei a embrulhar a caixa no tecido e caminhei até a cama. Levantei a primeira camada de colchão e empurrei o embrulho ali em baixo, tomando cuidado para que ele ficasse bem no centro. Em segurança. Levei minha mão direita ao peito, sentindo por sobre o tecido o pingente que ali repousava. Dessa vez não pude evitar que uma lagrima escapasse. Era sempre tão difícil. As lembranças. Recomeçar. Tudo de novo. Sempre e sempre.

-Então aqui vamos nós! –Sussurrei para o nada, secando a lágrima antes mesmo dela chegar ao queixo. –Mais uma vez.

E deixei o quarto, entregue apenas a luz da lua.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

N/A: Deixem-me explicar algumas particularidades desse nosso novo cenário. O Alaska. Eu andei pesquisando muito, muito mesmo, antes de criar o cenário, na verdade Homer é uma cidade que realmente existe no Alaska, e muitas das lojas e locais citados nesse capitulo também. Deus abençoe o criador do Google Maps XDDD ... Ele tem sido meu maior colaborador nessa empreitada. Tecnologia é mesmo uma coisa linda, não? ^^

Outras coisas no entanto eu vou me dar ao luxo de inventar, o clima por exemplo será mais chuvoso e nebuloso do seria na realidade, e outras coisitas mais, licença poética, vai! XDDD

Pretendo postar no meu perfil, para quem interessar, algumas imagens de Homer, da casa dos Martinsons, e é claro da nossa protagonista, Catherine.

E para os amantes mais fervorosos de Crepúsculo, não se desesperem nem arranquem a calcinha pela cabeça. Todos os personagens originais em breve estarão pintando na historia... Bem, não tão em breve assim, mas eles fazem parte importantíssima do enredo da historia, então... praticai a paciência!

Lembrem-se!

Reviews pra deixar a autora motivada.

Bjs =*****


End file.
